


PA oneshots based on requests

by Im_Here_Too



Category: Purrfect Apawcalypse (Visual Novels)
Genre: Based on random prompts people give me, Feel free to send in your own prompts if you want, Warning for horror themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Im_Here_Too
Summary: I'm taking requests for one shot stories with PA characters, anything with in reason of course.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Little intro to this, I take writing prompts and write short PA stories about them, anything goes as long as it's nothing nsfw. I do accept horror prompts as long as it's nothing too graphic, other than that send me literally anything and i'll write a one shot for it, hope you enjoy!


	2. Weird Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one comes from someone on the PA discord, I had fun writing this one so thank you for the prompt!!!
> 
> Warning for disturbing imagery, this is a nightmare and I took inspiration from one of my own reoccurring nightmares so if anything creepy or disturbing isn't your cup of tea please skip this chapter

Doug sat at his desk, staring ahead at the large whiteboard that the teacher was writing on though he wasn’t really paying attention. He was tapping his pencil against his desk, his eyes half closed from boredom. It took seconds before his eyes fully closed, he felt his head fall towards the desk before he was able to catch himself moments before his face slammed into the desk. He quickly looked around hoping no one had seen him nearly face plant into his desk when he noticed the room around him had become empty, several desks had been overturned and large puddles of blood were spread across the floor. 

“What the fu-” Doug almost yelled before hearing a loud screeching noise coming from outside his room. He slowly stood up, taking small steps towards the door ducking down under a large light fixture that had been halfway ripped from the ceiling. He paused for a moment looking at the wires on it, they were tinted an almost green color and he could have sworn it had moved or at the very least made a popping noise. 

He backed away from the light and out of the room, turning around to see he wasn’t in the hallway outside of the room, but was standing on the roof of the school. Parts of the roof were torn away with large holes scattering the area. Doug looked into the slightly red tinted sky, stumbling back as he noticed several large almost shapeless masses in the sky. He couldn’t hear anything coming from them as the masses bubbled and thrashed around, in fact he couldn’t hear anything at all, it was as if all the sound in the world had been drained away except for a very distant chuckling noise, as he silently stared up at the masses, 

He tried to run but his legs wouldn’t move regardless of how hard he tried. He looked down at his feet and back up at the masses, and in the moment he looked back up one had appeared in his face, he could see his reflection in the slimy, cold, and oily substance that made its body, it’s form stretching before him, holes growing into its body as it grew larger. Doug threw his arms in front of his face to shield himself feeling something wet drag against his arms for only a moment. He sat still for a minute after the feeling had vanished, opening his eyes to see he was in one of the schools hallways. 

The walls of the hallway were completely bare, yet he felt complete terror as he fell backwards onto the ground, at the end of the hall he could see it, a large shambling monster, its limbs outstretched and broken. He could hear it’s feet clicking against the floor as it moved towards Doug. Doug tried to stand but the floor around him came to life, small hands that almost looked like dolls hands grabbed his legs and arms holding him in place as he violently struggled to get away. The walls of the hallway lost color becoming completely black, several eyes began to open and line the walls, every eye stared straight ahead for a moment before violently looking down at Doug. He desperately tried to escape as the monster grew nearer but nothing worked. The monster began calling his name, it’s voice low and scratchy as it would say his name over and over again before chuckling, it’s voice cracking and distorting more and more every time it would chuckle. It’s limbs shambling and cracking with each step, Doug could hear the popping of its joints clearly as it loomed over him. 

The walls seemed to distort even more, the eyes that had begun to line the wall stretched and twisted into grotesque shapes. The walls and floor became the same substance at the masses Doug had seen earlier. He didn’t look at them however, he stared up at the monster looming over him it’s long bony arm raised above its head, its hand closed into a tight fist. It paused for a moment before its hand swung towards Doug’s head, Doug didn’t have time to do anything except close his eyes tight bracing for the hit. 

The second his eyes closed he woke up, sitting up quickly from the bench he had fallen asleep on during his gym class. He placed his paw on his head in a panic, still half asleep nearly leaping out off the bench entirely as someone to his right as he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned to see a very worried looking Rover. 

“Are you okay?” Rover asked, flinching slightly as Doug jumped. 

Doug took a few deep breaths, looking around wildly making sure the monster wasn’t still around. Rover wasn’t sure what to do as Doug looked round in fear so he pulled Doug into a hug, Doug hugged Rover back, as he was finally able to calm down. The two sat in a hug for a couple of minutes as Doug calmed down from his nightmare. 

Doug pulled away from the hug, taking a deep breath, his thoughts clearing as he did so, although there was on lingering thought that he couldn’t shake. No matter how clear his thoughts became he just couldn’t remember falling asleep on the bench. Doug was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a popping noise from behind him, followed by a very faint and low chuckle


	3. Patches Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by the User SuggestionMan, (I'm not used to doing requests so if there's a way to link a person who makes a suggestion please let me know lol), this person suggested PA1 but Patches wins in the end, so I hope you enjoy!!

Olive walked into the basement with Angel’s ghost floating behind them, they slowly stepped down the stairs afraid that at any moment Patches would jump out and attack. It took a few moments before Patches revealed himself to the two a smug grin spread across his face as he raised his knife towards Olive. Before Olive could react Angel’s spirit flew into Patches possessing him 

“A-angel is that you?” Olive asked slowly, taking a step towards the possibly possessed Patches. 

Patches opened his eyes their color now a soft yellow as he smiled at Olive “ Thank you Olive, let’s go back to Coco and let your friends go.” 

Olive smiled and nodded, leading the way up the stairs pausing to do a double take at Angel, they swore they had seen his eye color shift back to normal, but Olive brushed it off at them being paranoid. The two making their way up the stairs back to the room Coco and the others were in. 

“ Stay back,” Coco yelled, pointing her wand at the two as they walked into the room. 

Angel took a step forward trying to calm Coco down “ It’s okay, it’s me Angel.” 

Coco sighed lowering her wand with a smile “ You had me worried there Angel. I thought Patches had somehow beaten you.” Coco chuckled opening her arms so she could hug her brother.

Angel leaned in for the hug before a large grin spread across his face, pushing Coco to the ground and stealing her wand. His eyes shifted from their yellow color to the cool grey color of Patches’ eyes. 

“ Of course I beat him, that inferior twink couldn’t possess me that easily.” Patches chuckled pointing the wand down at Coco who was now staring up at Patches in horror. 

“How? How did you escape the possession?” Coco yelled doing her best to back away from the wand. “What did you do with Angel??” 

Patches stepped towards Coco following her as she tried to escape “ I have no idea where he is, probably Infurno where he belongs.” Patches growled 

Coco glared at him, pure hatred in her eyes “ How dare you.” Coco lunged for the wand, but before she could grab the wand a cat ghost was released from the wand taking Coco’s head off in one clean movement. 

Coco’s body fell to the ground as Patches turned to look at the other three in the room. Sparky and Brownie desperately tried to escape from their magical bindings while Olive stood frozen in terror as Patches moved away from Coco’s body. 

“Now what should I do with all of you.” Patches hummed to himself pointing then wand over at Sparky and Brownie, an almost smug look across his face as he stepped closer to them. “ I suppose I should get rid of any witnesses.” 

The wand began to glow, the magical bindings holding Sparky and Brownie began to tighten, slicing through the two dogs in moments, both of their bodies falling to the floor while Patches finally turned his attention towards the terrified Olive.  
“W-w-wait.” Olive stammered, taking a step back only to be blocked by the door behind them magically slamming shut. “P-patches please d-don’t” 

Patches simply smiled as he pointed the wand at Olive, a flash of light burst was the last thing Olive saw before they’re body was torn to pieces. 

Game Over: You died, but you made Patches really happy : )


End file.
